customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 41
last time nobody even got past Stage 3 which isnt gonna help as the course has stayed the same the top 10 australians from T2TS Australian Ninja Warrior 1 have all qualified for this tournament Stage 1 80 seconds 1 dancing stones 2 windmill cross 3 barrel roll 4 tornado run 5 triple hurdle 6 escape ladder like Ninja Warriors 5 and 40. it has the 10m ladder from KUNOICHI 1 but has the finish hole from KUNOICHIs 3-7 Competitors 1 Nobumasa Kasamatu 1. dancing stones 2 Keisuke Saza 1. dancing stones 3 Bunpei Shiratori 1. dancing stones 4 Brittany Hanks 2. windmill cross 5 Hidemi Komaki 1. dancing stones 6 Hiromitsu Takahashi 2. windmill cross 7 Luke Trainor 1. dancing stones 8 Kimihiro Minamide 1. dancing stones 9 Sho Maeda 2. windmill cross 10 Toshio Sakata 1. dancing stones 11 Drew Dreschel 4. tornado run 12 Luis Moco 3. barrel roll 13 Mari Kobayashi 3. barrel roll 14 Miss Sullivan CLEAR 46.0 seconds left 15 Chika Ishiwata 3. barrel roll 16 Loki Kuroi 2. windmill cross 17 Hiroshige Yamamoto 2. windmill cross 18 Yousuke Watanabe 5. triple hurdle 19 Satoma Okada 5. triple hurdle 20 Keishi Mizukawa 1. dancing stones 21 Shinji Matsubara 6. escape ladder. fell off the ladder 22 Satoshi Obata 1. dancing stones 23 Takayuki Kawashima 3. barrel roll 24 Akira Omori 2. windmill cross 25 Naoki Iketani 3. barrel roll 26 Minowaman 1. dancing stones 27 Yuki Matsushima 5. triple hurdle 28 Aichi Ono 4. tornado run 29 Eiichi Miura 3. barrel roll 30 Kosei Okajima 3. barrel roll 31 Yumi Yuisaki 1. dancing stones 32 Ryouta Kume 1. dancing stones 33 Yoshio Kojima 3. barrel roll 34 Yudai 4. tornado run 35 Miki Simankevicius 5. triple hurdle 36 Takao Ito 2. windmill cross 37 Norihiro Sakai 1. dancing stones 38 Koji Fujinami 1. dancing stones 39 Daisuke Nakata 1. dancing stones 40 Daisuke Morikami 2. windmill cross 41 Tim Robards 5. triple hurdle 42 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 5. triple hurdle 43 Ryo Matachi 5. triple hurdle 44 Yuuji Urushihara 6. escape ladder. fell off the ladder 45 Keita Tomino CLEAR 50.6 seconds left 46 Keitaro Yamamoto 2. windmill cross 47 Hidetsugu Setoda 2. windmill cross 48 Wan Jen 1. dancing stones 49 Andrea Hah 5. triple hurdle 50 Yuka Ogura 3. barrel roll 51 Angela Mei 1. dancing stones 52 Selena Laniel 1. dancing stones 53 Shouichi Takenawa 1. dancing stones 54 Naoyuki Araki 4. tornado run 55 Yasuhiko Saito 4. tornado run 56 Takuya Kawahara 4. tornado run 57 Masashi Sato 3. barrel roll 58 Sam Goodall 4. tornado run 59 Fumiya Hasegawa 2. windmill cross 60 Yousuke Kaneko 2. windmill cross 61 Miko Abe 2. windmill cross 62 Satomi Kadoi 1. dancing stones 63 Yohei Yamanaka 3. barrel roll 64 Ben Cossey 6. escape ladder. fell off the ladder 65 Terukazu Ishikawa 3. barrel roll 66 Yasuaki Yoshikawa 1. dancing stones 67 Toshihiro Takeda 1. dancing stones 68 Hirokazu Oyama 2. windmill cross 69 Asami Abe CLEAR 49.0 seconds left 70 India Henry 1. dancing stones 71 Shingo Yamamoto 1. dancing stones 72 Keitaro Katayama 1. dancing stones 73 Carlos CLEAR 63.9 seconds left 74 Erina Taniguchi 2. windmill cross 75 Kimihiro Akiyama 1. dancing stones 76 Rob Patterson 1. dancing stones 77 Kimiko Atsaka 1. dancing stones 78 Kazuhiko Akiyama 3. barrel roll 79 Tomomi Arimatsu 3. barrel roll 80 Katie McDonnell 5. triple hurdle 81 Airi Yoshihama 5. triple hurdle 82 Ashlin Herbert 4. tornado run 83 Henry Cookey 3. barrel roll 84 Tomoya Haga 1. dancing stones 85 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 67.0 seconds left 86 Kenji Takahashi 5. triple hurdle 87 Lee En-Chih 2. windmill cross 88 Hiromichi Sato 2. windmill cross 89 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 68.9 seconds left. did the 6 obstacles in 11.1 seconds!. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 90 Mio Fukuzumi 5. triple hurdle 91 Kohei Mori 4. tornado run 92 Yuzo Mori 2. windmill cross 93 Sayaka Asami 3. barrel roll 94 Nupur Shikhare 2. windmill cross 95 Sean Bryan 3. barrel roll 96 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 65.8 seconds left 97 Ayako Miyake 2. windmill cross 98 Rie Komiya 3. barrel roll 99 Yuuji Urushihara 1. dancing stones 100 Naoichirou Oshiro CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 100 attempts 8 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 super jump up version used in Ninja Warrior 40 2 spinning slopes 3 pendulum bridge 4 floating bridge Competitors 14 Miss Sullivan 1. super jump. toes skimmed the water 45 Keita Tomino 4. floating bridge 69 Asami Abe CLEAR 18.0 seconds left. 1st person to clear Stage 2 since Hiroyo Shimada in Ninja Warrior 39 73 Carlos 1. super jump 85 Makoto Nagano 1. super jump 89 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 32.0 seconds left 96 Yusuke Morimoto 1. super jump 100 Naoichirou Oshiro CLEAR 40.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 8 attempts 3 clears.. .note that this is the 1st time people have cleared Stage 2 since Ninja Warrior 39 .this is also the 1st time people have cleared Stage 2 when the producers do the full KUNOICHI 1 course added Stage 3 and Stage 4 time limit Stage 3 No Time Limit 1-2 28 seconds 3 1 unforgiving wall 2 dreamers road 3 peg jump Competitors 69 Asami Abe 2. dreamers road. 1st person to ever fail dreamers road in any Ninja Competition 89 Hiroyo Shimada CLEARED TIMED PART WITH 16.0 seconds left 100 Naoichirou Oshiro 1. unforgiving wall. 1st person to ever fail the unforgiving wall in any Ninja Competition 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Meters Across:10m 30 seconds 1 balance walk 10m Competitor 89 Hiroyo Shimada KANZENSEIHA 6.0 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance:Hiroyo Shimada person to achieve Kanzenseiha and clear Stage 3 this season time she has got Best Performance and 2nd time she has acieved Kanzenseiha